User blog:SuperGaming101/Interviewing SG101's characters 1
Last Interview Here Hello! Welcome to the second Interlocked part, where we interview the many room traversers, and find their opinions and life. This time, we're talking with the characters owned by SuperGaming101. If you don't remember, they are: *Flowey the Flower *Sans the Skeleton *Papyrus *P.E.K.K.A *Mewtwo Another interview will happen soon with SuperGaming101's other characters. Flowey the Flower: What!? Where the heck am I? Sans: Heya! Papyrus: Hello, everyone! Nyeh heh heh heh! P.E.K.K.A: There's not enough time for greetings. We could be attacked any minute; we're close to Dark Star's Lair. Mewtwo: Hello. It is a pleasure to get the chance to meet you all. Hello! Let's start with this one: What's your favorite food? Flowey: Um..Butterscotch pie, I guess.. Sans: Ketchup. Papyrus: But, Sans, ketchup isn't even food! Ugh..Anyway, The Great Papyrus's favorite food..What is it again? Flowey: That oatmeal with the dinosaur eggs, idiot! P.E.K.K.A: Destruction.. Mewtwo: That would be Rare Candies, as it allows me to grow stronger. How do you feel the rooms have affected you? Flowey: Well, after that deal with the Dark Star, I'm gonna become a GOD with all those souls! Mwahahahahaha! Sans: I've..I've been able to escape my past for the first time..But, I'm not really sure about that anymore with her around.. P.E.K.K.A: It has trained me more in battles. Papyrus: But, PEKKA, you didn't even really get into a battle! P.E.K.K.A: ...Shut up. Papyrus: Oh, well for me, it's been great! I've already gotten to have so many adventures! It's been load of fun so far! Mewtwo: It has taught me that not all humans are foolish. Jelo and Lucas are the only non foolish humans I know. What's your favorite game? Flowey: Mortal Kombat X! Sans: Hey, Flowey, I caught you playing Little Flower Girls yesterday. Flowey: Yes, I did, and it was awful! How dare they portray flowers like that!? Sans: Oh, well my favorite game is Sleep Simulator................What, were you expecting me to say a bunch of z's? Papyrus: My favorite game is Undertale, because it features me, The Great Papyrus, as the main character in it! P.E.K.K.A: Clash Royale. Mewtwo: Pokemon Sun and Moon. What was your favorite experience in the rooms? Flowey: So far, it has been getting to turn into Omega Flowey and watch everybody scream! Sans: Getting to meet my cool future self. Papyrus: That time I cooked spaghetti, and everybody loved it, and everyone was like, "Wow, Papyrus really is the greatest!" And then, Undyne was like: "Hey, Papyrus, wanna join the Royal Guard?" And then, a big scary monster came to try and be mean to everyone, but then I was like: "Stop being mean to everyone! It's not nice! How about you be our friend instead?" And so it accepted, and everyone was happy and friends again! Flowey: ....Yeah. That did not happen. P.E.K.K.A: .....SCANNING FOR MEMORY FILES...... Mewtwo: The times I got to help the most I could. What was your least favorite experience in the rooms? Flowey: When I got killed! But now I'm back! Sans: When I got stabbed by that megalomaniac.. Papyrus: When Sans became a Killer Robot..I was really worried about him.. P.E.K.K.A: I haven't really had a bad experience in the rooms yet. Mewtwo: The fighting tournament. Cats or dogs? Flowey: Uh..Dogs! But violet dogs, like wolfs! Not cute little kittens! Papyrus: Cats all the way! Dogs are annoying! They always steal my bones! Sans: 'Dogs. Hot dogs. P.E.K.K.A: None. Mewtwo: Cats, because I am based of them. What's your favorite kind of pizza? Flowey: Um..ULTRA AWESOME SUPER COOL DEATH PIZZA! Papyrus: Spaghetti Pizza, an amazing product created by The Great Papyrus! Sans: Pizza. P.E.K.K.A: No time for pizza. Mewtwo: Any pizza will do. Unless it's pizza that can kill me or do something bad to me.. Flowey, what do you think of =)? Flowey: H-Her?....I love how she's a murderer just like me! I can't wait to kill her! What's your favorite character made by someone else? Flowey: I don't really like anyone, but Bowser Jr. would probably be my favorite. Papyrus: That would probably be..Jelo and Lucas! No, wait, everybody! Yeah! Let's be friends with everybody! Nyeh heh heh heh! Sans: Probably that kid Sonic the Hedgehog. I owe him a thing or two after he turned me back to normal from BADTIME. P.E.K.K.A: Barbarian King. I've seen him a lot and stuff, and we're also both very powerful single troops that wield a sword. Mewtwo: Mysterious Figure. I would really like to know more about him. What's your ideal vacation? Flowey: Somewhere with dead people! Mwahahahaha! Papyrus: I really want to go to 'The Toddler's Daycare Center!" It would be great! I mean, they have slides and ball pits! Who wouldn't want to go there? Sans: Anywhere relaxing. P.E.K.K.A: Some place where a war's happening so I can join in. Mewtwo: Perhaps a place where I can train my mind more. Do you have any crushes? Flowey: Uh..No way! Papyrus: Of course! Hold on, let me get it.. *Grabs a weight* Sans: Nah, not really. I know a lot of people ship me with Toriel, but..We were just pun sharing buddies. P.E.K.K.A: Of course not! I-I don't need a crush! It's not like there's some female P.E.K.K.A that I like! Mewtwo: Well..I have heard of some female Mewtwo that can mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y, but I'm not really into her. If we're discussing the secret formula on the third Wednesday in January and it's not raining outside after we've gargled with vanilla pudding, what do we do? Flowey: WHAT!? Papyrus: Easy! You just try some spaghetti! Sans: *is asleep from the question* P.E.K.K.A: This is ridiculous. Mewtwo: ..... Mewtwo, is there anything that you see in the future? Mewtwo: Yes. In Dark Star's Lair, we will have to fight all the main enemies we have already encountered, battle Dark Star, and then hopefully survive it all and leave The Locked Rooms. What's one thing you'd improve about yourself? Flowey: Nothing! I'm fine just as I am! Hmph! Papyrus: Hmm..Something I can improve about myself..To try and be able to be even more friendly and encouraging! Nyeh heh heh! Sans: To probably be less lazy. I dunno. P.E.K.K.A: To be stronger. Mewtwo: To know more. If you had one wish, what would it be? Flowey: To kill everybody over and over again! Yaay! Papyrus: To join the Royal Guard and become the greatest swordsman ever! Nyeh heh heh heh! Sans: To stop resets once and for all.. P.E.K.K.A: To become the strongest troop of my village. Mewtwo: To know everything...Or at least what I want to know. What was the saddest moment for you in the rooms? Flowey: When I somehow lost against all these puny fools in my Omega form! Papyrus: When Sans died..But now he's back! Hooray! Sans: I haven't exactly had a sad moment. But we can have some if we don't get rid of her. P.E.K.K.A: I don't really get sad. Mewtwo: I haven't really decided yet. What are your plans for outside the rooms? Flowey: To kill everybody! Papyrus: To try and keep everyone happy, including myself too! Sans: To..Finally be able to relax for good. P.E.K.K.A: To continue attacking other villages for my village and also grow stronger in the process. Mewtwo: To continue living life as is. Are you interested in Season 2(By Jelo)? Flowey: Well, it's not going to happen, because there's no way the gang will be able to make it past Dark Star's Lair! Papyrus: Yeah! It looks really fun! Sans: Yes. P.E.K.K.A: I guess. Mewtwo: Season 2 seems very advanced, and it has wordplay. So, yes. Okay, well the interview's over! Goodbye! *All characters leave* Hey, Flowey, I need to ask you one question! What do you plan to do for your fight?d Flowey: Oh, it's going to be the best! I'm gonna kill the gang and absorb their souls and become stronger, and them I'm gonna kill the other villains and absorb their souls and then I'll be strong enough to destroy everything! Mwahahahahaha! Okay, well, it's time to go now, Flowey. Goodbye! *Flowey leaves* Category:Blog posts